Just Wait and Find Out
by Inujuju712
Summary: Chloe is pregnant... One problem she dosen't know who the father is. The night she slept with Simon she relized her feelings for Derek, so did Simon, and she confessed and made love. But now she is pregnant and who knows who's kid it could be...


**A/N: Hey this is a new story that I just thought up in my crazy non-stop weirdo mind. So here ya go!**

Ch. 1- I screwed up. Big time.

CPOV:

How did this happen. Well I knew HOW it happed; I just thought I was one of those girls who would never let this happen. I'm going to have to explain this to the guys.

'_Hey guess what guys remember when I slept with both of you, well now I'm pregnant and I don't know which one is the father. So when the child is born you're going to have a paternity test! Have a nice day!' _

Oh yea that will definitely go ever well. Especially with Derek. I don't know what to say, if I have Simon's kid while I'm in a relationship with Derek that will definitely not go over well. I just have to figure out what I'm going to do. If I would have just said no to Simon asking me to sleep with him this never would have happened, if I would have just realized my feelings for Derek sooner. But it's not like Simon didn't know.

~FLASHBACK FUCK YEA!~

"_Hey Chloe I got a serious question for you!" I wonder what it is?_

"_Yea Simon, what is it?" I am so curious now._

"_Do, ya… I don't know maybe… never mind." He looked so depressed, plus I really wanted to know now._

"_Awww but Simon now I want to know!" I did!_

"_Promise if I do tell you that you won't get mad at me?" He looked so nervous, it was kinda cute._

"_Promise." I put on my best smile. I wonder what he has to say that would make me so mad that he would have to ask me not to get mad._

"_Ok… I was wondering if, well since we have been dating for quite a while, I was wondering if you… I don't know maybe wanna have sex?" I was shocked… I didn't say a word. "Chloe?"_

"_You, you, you wanna have sex, with me?" I was shocked, I didn't have the best 'figure'. I am flat chested and my ass is small. So why me?_

"_Yes! Of course who else is as beautiful as you." It was a statement. _

"_Oh…" That's all I could manage… he wanted to have sex with me?_

"_Sooo what is your answer?" What should I tell him? I mean I like him, a lot, but I also like his brother! But Derek hasn't made any moves or anything. He is the only one that has ever offered to ever love me in that way. Should I give in to it…_

"_Sure Simon!" Wow what and answer… note the sarcasm._

"_Really?" He lit up like a Christmas tree._

"_Yeah Simon, I just want to know when. It will be my first time." I blushed I just admitted to my boyfriend that I was a virgin._

"_Don't worry Chloe I will plan it all out, don't worry I've had experiences with virgins… it won't hurt that much." He smiled and walked off to his and Derek's room. What did I just do._

~Flashback over BOO!~

That's how all this started… we had sex two weeks ago. When we were done he told me he loved me… as a sister… I know it's a dick movement. But he read that I really didn't love him, he saw that I loved his brother… so he dealt with it his way and he broke it off. But I thanked him, he might have taken my virginity but his brother was my first real experience… Derek. I know what you are thinking why didn't we use protection? Simple… with Simon he told me that since it was my first time that he would pull out, because he said that by the time I had an orgasm that he would be near and he would pull out and I could finish his 'work' for him… A.k.a I was going to give him a blow job. But when he pulled out he was already coming… I didn't think much of it because it wasn't like I was going to get pregnant. After that I went to Derek's room in my bra and underwear and told him how I felt… he said he felt the same way and well we um…. Had sex… when we did it we just did it without thinking… we wanted to express our love and we did just we didn't think… now I have no idea who is the father. I don't know if it's Simon or if it's Derek. There is only one way to figure it out. I need them to agree, when the baby is born, to have a paternity test. Ya that will blow over real easy… note my sarcasm.

"Chloe, Chloe… CHLOE!" I snapped out of my illusion bubble. It was Derek. He looked worried.

"Ya, Der?" There was a wave of uncertainty then he looked relived.

"Sorry but you blanked out and I thought something was wrong." He was always worried about me. One of the many things I love about him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Derek! I didn't want to make you worry… again!" I didn't.

"It's ok, just tell me what you were so deep in thought about!" He had a smirk on his face. I am a very attractive cherry tomato. He must have thought I was talking about our time last night.

"Um… actually I need to tell you along with Simon." His face was white… he didn't know did he? No he couldn't have I hid everything carefully.

"Oh, do you want me to go get him?" He was still white.

"Would you please?" I couldn't let him worry, plus I needed to think of what I was going to say.

Derek came down with Simon… Simon looked white too. Did both of them know? They can't know I hid everything well.

"Simon, Derek please take a seat… there is something very important that I need to tell you guys." They got whiter if even possible.

"I'm gunna get Andrew." Of course leave it to Simon to not look at this seriously.

"Don't. I'll tell him later… by himself." He stopped in his tracks.

"Simon, stop she will tell him later." I gave Derek a quick smile to tell him thanks for supporting me. They sat down… now it's my turn to tell them what happened. Hopefully they take this well and not like so crazy lunatic.

"Ok. Um… I-I-I-I-I-I-'m pr-pr-pr-pregnant." I looked at them. They were speechless, so I took that to my advantage. "A-a-al-also I don't know who the father is. It might be Simon or it might be you." I gesture towards Derek.

"Do you have any idea whose father it would be?" Simon asked. Derek was still speechless.

"No, the night I slept with you was the same night me and Derek had slept together. I am late on my period and I took 3 tests to confirm it." I was still shocked… I'm 15 I live with a dude named Andrew. Looking for Derek and Simon's (and Tori's) father. And trying to find Aunt Lauren. How on earth did this ever happen?

"I will help Chloe." I whipped my head to Derek. He spoke for the first time in forever.

"Help with what?" I have an idea, but it's just an idea.

"With the baby. Even if it isn't mine I will help because I love you and the little devils growing inside you." He smiled at me and I knew he meant it.

"Thank you Derek." I was in tears… well at least now I can blame it on baby hormones.

"I will too. Chloe if this is my kid. I want you to know that I will help. You can raise it to be Derek's if you want. But I will help with anything if it is mine. Just know that I'm here for you." That brought me to more tears.

"Thank you Simon, I can't ever repay you as much as I would like to. But if you don't want to be part of the child's life you can." Even if Derek didn't want it that way I wasn't about to cut a parent away from his kid. I have had that done to me and I do not want my child going through that. And as I expected Derek gave me a crazy look.

"No, Chloe it's yours and Derek's kid now." He shook his head

"No, Simon I know how it is to live without your actually parent. To be raised and seeing you dad work all the time and try to bond but it's way too late. And when the father realizes this he has already wasted 10 years on bonding time in work!" I was in tears. Simon and Derek rushed to my side.

"Ok, Chloe I'll be the child's father, if it's mine." He sounded serious. I looked up in his eyes through my tear gazed one's, he was telling the truth.

"Thank you Simon." I said and stood up and went to my room. To think about how my life was going to change completely.

**A/N: I know it's so short, forgive me. I will update it soon, I just had this idea, as well with others, just popped in my head… I have like 5 other stories I want to work on but I know I have to update my others… but I don't have internet so I can only type… sad I know. But I will be updating very soon… Oh I'z gota question for you! Should I keep writing my other stories or should I add more stories and keep them all updated at the same time? Please review and tell me.**


End file.
